Episode 045
Fred meets Blossom and wants to get away in her car as soon as possible in case Monica comes after him. She wants to stay in Melbourne for a while to spend some of the money having a good time. Monica calls round a few places where she thinks Fred might be, like a bar where he does in fact turn up just after the barman puts the phone down. Dr Clements eavesdrops outside Erica's office and overhears her and Jim discussing Doreen and Lynn's brief lesbian fling. Meg catches Dr Clements talking to the women in the laundry, and points out he needs permission. Monica visits Joyce and hands over the safety deposit key by hiding it in the matchbox Joyce gives her to get a light. Blossom goes to a motel with Fred and phones her friend Bruce, suggesting they do the "usual routine". After getting drunk and talking to a woman on a park bench, Edith returns to the doss-house and chucks a brick through a window. Bruce bursts in on Blossom and Fred in their motel room claiming to be Blossom's husband, and threatens to beat Fred up so he is offered the money to stop. Meg is still bothered about the age difference between Greg and her. Fred returns home to find Monnie waiting to give him a bashing. A kindly police sergeant gives Edie the money for her bail just as Fred turns up at the same police station saying he wants to lay charges. Monnie ends up back inside, where Joyce warns her she'd better get her story straight as Fred's flashing money around will lead the police back to her. Inspector Grace arrests Bruce and Blossom in the same motel room. Edie tries shop-lifting and is bound over: the police sergeant gives her an umbrella to keep her dry on her walk back to the boarding house. Dr Clements interviews Doreen and probes her lesbianism (this seems to be the only reference to Doreen's longterm female lover before she was in prison) and family history. She becomes so distressed that she refuses to talk to him any more and runs out of his office. Mrs Bessie tries to throw Edith out of the boarding house without giving her a refund, but Edie assaults her with the umbrella and is sent to court as a result. Blossom and Edie arrive together at Wentworth. Jim is appalled by Vera's heartless attitude to Edie. The police catch up with Fred and tell him the money he's been spending so freely came from a payroll job, so he promptly informs on Monnie. Monnie is interviewed by the police and she tries to claim it's Fred who got hold of the money. Greg and Meg have a huge argument and he storms out of the flat. Blossom is quite happy to explain to Bea why she is inside as Monnie and Joyce look daggers at her. Notes *Most of this episode takes place away from Wentworth, something that wouldn't happen very often until later episodes. Previous Episode Episode 044 Next Episode Episode 046 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season